


Chosen Comfort

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Nightfall and Moonshade share comforts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Nightfall strokes Moonshade's hair back from her face, then cups it and leans in, kissing her ever so softly.

*Eyrn*

*Twen*

The voluntary exchange of soul names in a deep send is all it takes to make it clear what both need this night. They are in a smaller room of the palace, surrounded by the souls of their dead, embraced by the magic of the High Ones. Neither Redlance nor Strongbow enter their thoughts as soft kisses and light caresses bring them ever closer to one another.

The comfort of each other is what they seek, and find together.


End file.
